Battle Of The Enemies
by TAKEMEASIAM
Summary: This happens after the last ep of Angel. It includes sum of my fav characters from Buffy aswell. Please read! I suck at summeries and dis is my first fic so b kind!


**ANGEL SEASON 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**EPISODE 1: BATTLE OF THE ENEMIES**

Now Angel, Spike, Gunn and Illyeria await their death feeling brave and confident but also extremely scared and with their last scrape of hope the pray for a miracle and that miracle happens to appear in the form of who else but, Willow Rosenberg. She stepped forward from the shadows of the alley to save... most of them. She starts her curse to save all... but one:

**Alone he stands for the world he fights,**

**So send this creature to fight the BLACK KNIGHTS,**

**He shall succeed yet he will not,**

**He will sacrifice all he has got,**

**He will save the world but not stand to see,**

**What will happen to the very special she,**

**Now he steps forward to receive his death,**

**His saves everyone with his last breath.**

A burst of coloured light streamed out of Willow's hands the curse was complete. He stepped out to save his friends to save the world. ALONE! He fought bravely, earned his reward. He fought left and right and all the others didn't even move a muscle. Didn't even try to help. Just stood and watched but he was too busy to notice as he was fighting for his life, for his friends, for the world. Finally exhausted he turned to his friends and smiled with triumph but they were frozen. Everyone was frozen in their tracks even Willow. He turned around and caught a flash of movement in the darkness. It came closer and closer. He prepared to fight then realized it was a girl. No wait it wasn't a girl it was a woman. No, not a woman a slayer...

...BUFFY SUMMERS!

"I love you," she whispered. "I did love you". A tear rolled down her check as she kissed him.

"But I must do my part"

"Buffy...?" He questioned scared of what she had just said and especially the tone of her voice.

Buffy looked down, and then ran down the alley away from the deed she had just done. Ran from the people that would scream and cry because of what she had just done. Ran away trying to escape herself. Just RAN!

"Spike?" Angel asked.

Silence answered his question. Then tears made it definite. Buffy had killed Spike. But they had no time to mourn as a stream of light covered Angel and the force of the power flew the group back.

"ANGEL" screamed Gunn.

"Are you alright?" added Illyeria.

All they could hear in response was a petrifying scream of pain.

"ANGEL" Buffy screamed running toward the end of the alley where Illyeria and Gunn sat sprawled on the wet, cold floor and Willow just stood there. She didn't even seem to notice what was going on. She just started at where Spike had stood a minute ago.

"ANGEL" Buffy cried again. "I LOVE YOU!" By this time Buffy was standing right next to the screaming stream of light when all of a sudden the light disappeared and there was Angel. He got up slowly then kissed Buffy.

"What happened to you?" Buffy asked.

"The Shanshu Prophecy is now complete. Angel is human." Said Willow without any emotion.

"Willow how did you know that?" Angel asked.

"The curse fulfilled the mistake caused by Spike being resurrected."

"I had to kill him, to be with you" Buffy said busting into tears.

Angel didn't speak just leaned closer to the tear stained Buffy giving her a shoulder to lean on and also indicating that it was all right.

Nobody heard Willow say: "I killed him too, my curse killed Spike" She said this devastated and sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bloody hell! That girl has some serious problems, she loves me, she wants me, she kills me. I don't get it ... Wait a minute what the hell am I wearing" Spike said confused, and in a bright white shirt with baggy bright white pants.

"What the hell in going on here? I'm a vampire and dead what am I doing here? What is this place? Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" At this point Spike was feeling confused, angry, uncomfortable and frustrated all at the same time.

"Welcome William" said a voice behind Spike. This voice was familiar to Spike but he couldn't work out whose voice it was.

"You're in heaven" the voice spoke slowly and softly and then Spike suddenly remembered whose voice it was. How could he forget? But what was she doing in ... heaven?

"Dru? It that you? Drucila?" Spike didn't dare turn around.

"Yes, my love, it's me"

"But Dru what are we doing in heaven?" Spike voice sounded panicked but he still didn't dare turn around.

"It's a long story, my love, so you better turn around" Drucila wasn't panicked just soft and insane.

**ANGEL THEME SONG**


End file.
